evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabel Lee King
Annabel Lee King D. O. B: '''October 8, 1997 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''NYC '''Occupation: Student Personality Though introverted, withdrawn, and generally quiet by nature, Annabel Lee hides an anger that burns deep into her core. She feels this especially toward her parents whom she feels lied to her throughout her life, and due to this Annabel finds it difficult to trust others. Conversely, Annabel can be exceptionally obsessive when something piques her interest. She feels jealous quickly, owing to her inadequacy issues and difficulty associating with humanity. However, with learned self-control over her emotions, Annabel keeps her feelings in check, leading to her confident facade and serious persona.' ' She has difficulty getting along with people, which stems directly from her upbringing. Being privately tutored kept Annabel from the usual socialization that most children receive. This combined with trust issues leads to others to think Annabel Lee is simply unsociable. In truth, she simply has not had the opportunity to develop social skills. Sometimes this leads directly to a difficulty understanding the concept of boundaries or morality (as she was raised with few ideas of right or wrong to begin with). History Born to fledgling con artist Natalia Queen and infamous smuggler "King of New York’s Docks," Lucas King, Annabel Lee had an isolated childhood. She was restricted to the estate, and had few friends. Taught by a private tutor, Annabel received a classical education without the influence of peers. She was instructed by a sensei from a young age, learning the arts of Ninjutsu and besting her instructors by age fourteen. By her fifteenth birthday, Annabel had acquired enough credits to graduate high school. Annabel Lee resented her father because he forbade her from leaving the estate, or having friends her age. Later, she resented him more for his constant absences and ever-higher expectations. When she believed she could never have his approval, she began sneaking off the estate and visiting town, making a friend of the same-age Olivia. When King found out, he arranged for Olivia to ‘disappear,’ and took Annabel Lee with him everywhere, never letting her out of his sight. Because she believed King had Olivia killed, and he prevented her from living her own life, she grew to hate him. During one visit home, Annabel Lee awoke to the sound of her mother’s panicked voice, and found a helmeted man in the house. Intent on protecting her mother, she fought the helmeted man who refused to fight back. After he escaped, she learned that he was Mastermind, and that he was fighting her father. She became obsessed with Mastermind, even more when he took her father down. Annabel Lee fought with her mother concerning her father and things ended badly enough between them that Natalia told Annabel Lee to leave and never return. Pursuing Mastermind with a single-minded focus, Annabel Lee donned an imitation suit and tried to impress him. She was upset when he tried to convince her to give up what she saw as his legacy, but accepted his offer to stay with him. Technically speaking, she is a student of forensic sciences at NYU, and an intern with the Genetic Research International Foundation. After Mastermind was fattacked by his nemesis, Nevermore, Annabel Lee saved him from an airborne boison meant to drive her mentor insane. Nevermore had apparently died from falling from a third story window. HIs girlfriend at the time lost her life, however, and Mastermind spiraled into deep depression. The Mentalist, as Annabel Lee liekd to be called in costume, took to the streets in Mastermind's absence. She discovered Nevermore was alive and working with Nemesis, the terroist organization that kileld thousands across America (and later, abroad). Annabel did not have a chance to tell David before Nevermore attacked and kidnapped Annabel Lee. She was taken to California where Mastermind, Claire Bennet and Jack Wilson came to her rescue. Annabel continued training. She has since helped stop a terrorist attack in London with Mastermind and the criminal, Poker Face, with David's brother and fellow vigilante, Firewall. She has also been involved in the Nemesis final battle to try to stop Yomin Breise form setting off a toxin across New York. Miscellaneous (Optional) Annabel Lee is smart, but she is not a superhuman in any way. She is clever, quick both mentally and physically, and can pick up any skill or knowledge more quickly than the average person, but she is just a teenager. She still has attitude and can ofttimes pout when she doesn't get her way. She still has strong feelings for her parents, though knowing who they truly are has tainted her perspective of them. That said, she does have a special determination to see her father pay for his crimes, but she will take no joy in doing it. Category:Original Characters (Civilians) Category:Liberators